


Birthday Surprise

by bre_meister



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Birthday Party, Color-Coded Relationship(s) (PPG), F/M, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, superheros living a public life because like it or not they are public figures, the boys and the girls are a combined team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_meister/pseuds/bre_meister
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys were turning 30. By all intents and purposes, they were no longer “boys”. Yes, the Rowdys were turning yet another year older and, as per tradition, the entirety of Townsville was celebrating. This year’s celebration wasn’t unlike the ones that came before but, Buttercup had a very special gift for her green-eyed husband.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a little short something for my Tumblr and now... here we are. If you like what see then please leave a kudos consider a comment. Feel free to leave a request or a prompt.

The Rowdyruff Boys were turning 30. By all intents and purposes, they were no longer “boys”. Yes, the Rowdys were turning yet another year older and, as per tradition, the entirety of Townsville was celebrating. 

Ever since the boys had gone straight and joined the girls instead of fighting them, they became celebrated instead of feared. Thus, twice a year, the entire town gathered together in celebration twice a year - once on the Girls’ birthday and another for the Boys. 

These celebrations had calmed down over the years. No longer did one find large pinatas containing piles of candy, bullseye frisbees meant to attract missiles, or any of those other contrived plots by villains of new and old. No, these parties tended to be family affairs - large block parties and barbeques with cake and presents for three out of six of our heroes - especially considering two out of three of our superhero pairs have since settled down and started their own families. Well, settle down as much as you can when your main job is protecting the city from large monsters, stopping robberies, and thwarting the supervillain of the day. This year’s celebration wasn’t unlike the ones that came before but, Buttercup had a very special gift for her green-eyed husband.

The party was in full swing which meant that all three girls were running around trying to make sure everything was going smoothly being such gracious hosts as they were. The boys, being the men of the hour, were about mingling. Boomer had attempted to help earlier and was promptly ushered away by Bubbles who insisted  _ It’s your party! Enjoy it! _ Boomer had learned long ago not to question his wife. Brick had been a little harder to persuade. Butch, on the other hand, did not need to be told twice.

Currently, the man in question was tossing around a football with several of the little boys from town. His smile stretched across his entire face - a real smile and not the crooked smirk he was more known for. Watching him in that setting always made Buttercup’s inside tingle. Watching him with  _ their own _ child was even better. Butch was a natural father - a fact most people would not have guessed considering his past. Butch was always singled out as the most violent out of the six heroes but that was the past and if anyone ever were to see him with Butterfly now, they’ ed think him a completely different person. Butch spoiled her with attention and love and seeing the way he interacted with the other children now, Buttercup couldn’t help but think about Butch with a little boy of his own.

Buttercup had gotten so distracted by her musings that she hadn’t noticed little Butterfly toddle past her in a Beeline for the stack of gifts she was meant to be sorting through.

“Oh no, you don’t.” She said while scooping up the toddler just seconds before a disaster.

The baby let out a sound of indignation while still attempting to reach for the gifts. Buttercup turned and adjusted her hold on her daughter so the pile of presents was no longer in her sight. At just one and a half, the little girl thought any brightly wrapped box with a bow was meant solely for her little hands to unwrap. Although, typically she found more fun in destroying the paper than what was actually in the box. 

“Those aren’t for you little miss. They’re for Daddy and your uncles, remember?” Buttercup bounced the baby on her hip.

“Dada?” 

The green-eyed heroine winced when she realized her mistake. The thing about Butch showering his little Butterfly in attention was that she became a  _ major _ daddy’s girl. So much so that just the mention of daddy will send her off on a search to find him. On a normal day, Buttercup found it adorable how close the two were but today was no normal day. Today was Butch’s birthday party and Buttercup wanted him to be able to do whatever he wanted - mingle with the party guests, dick around with his brothers - but he couldn’t with a toddler on his hip who demanded all his attention all of the time.

“Dada! Dada!”

Butterfly began to squirm in her arms as a sign she wanted to be put down.

“Don’t you want to go play with your cousins?”

Buttercup could see two small blonde heads sitting at a picnic table in the corner where they were undoubtedly playing with their dolls. Bubbles and Boomer’s two girls were just like their mom in almost every way. 

The attempted distraction was ignored. Not that it would have done her any good anyway considering Butch was already at her side and taking Butterfly into his arms. His superhearing must have picked up on his daughter calling for him - Butch never was one to ignore anything in relation to his little girl.

“Dada!” Butterfly was very happy to have found her father

“I’m here, now what’s all the fuss about, baby girl?” He made a silly face causing Butterfly to laugh and Buttercup to smile.

“You don’t have to take her. It’s your party-”

“Exactly. It’s  _ my _ party which means I can do whatever I want, yea?”

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at Butch whose own face was morphed by his cheeky grin. Nonetheless, she nodded her head in agreement.

“Well,” he continued, “all I want to do is spend some time with my little Butterfly,” another silly face and more giggles “ and my beautiful wife.”

Butch adjusted butterfly so he could pull Buttercup closer with his open arm to whisper in her ear,

“Have I told you you look sexy as hell in that outfit?”

She bit her lip then looked down at the outfit in question - her dark green romper was rather short. She wore it purposefully because she knew he loved it when she wore ‘his’ color.

“It’s a little tighter than I remember; I like it.” The last line was punctuated with a firm grip on her ass.

She swatted his hand away. She knew the romper was indeed tighter than when she had worn it for a night out a month or so ago. She prayed silently that he wouldn’t guess why; it would ruin the surprise she had so delicately planned.

She schooled her features so as to not give away her thoughts. Instead, she sent him a playful glare while swatting his hand away.

“Behave yourself, we’re in public.” 

Still, she indulged him with a short kiss. She could tell by his annoyed grunt that he wished it would have lasted longer. It couldn’t have been though considering that Butterfly began to rather loudly demand her father's attention again and Bubbles called out to her sister.

“BC, did you finish sorting the gifts? I think we’re about ready to open them.” 

By the time Bubbles finished her question she was by the side of the little family making cute faces at Butterfly. Buttercup noted that her little sister could never pass up the opportunity to play with children, especially when they were related to her.

“I finished just in time to catch our little gift thief before she could strike again.” Buttercup joked while tickling her daughter’s stomach. The little girl giggled, clinging to Butch in an attempt to get away from her mommy’s wiggling fingers.

“Common, I’ll help you carry them over to the table.” 

BC turned to pick up some of the sorted gifts but was unpleasantly surprised when her sister began to loudly call for the boys,

“Boomie! Brick! Come get your presents or I’m keeping them for myself!”

“Oh, you meant that kind of help.” the two women laughed as Boomer and Brick zipped the gifts over to the designated gift opening area.

“Why aren’t you helping dumbass.” Brick directed at Butch. The former was promptly checked on his _ language  _ by his red-headed wife.

“Sorry, why aren’t you helping,  _ idiot _ ” 

Brick could tell his wife was not too happy with the self-correction but he shrugged, there weren’t many kid-friendly substitutes for ‘dumbass’.

“Simple, I’m carrying special cargo. Make or kid or two you can carry around everywhere, and voila, you have a solid excuse to avoid work.”

“What about me? I have one more kid than you and  _ I _ have to help all the time?” Boomer complained indignantly.

“That’s because kids require  _ more _ work and are not an excuse to get out of it.” Bubbles’ reply came with a cute boop on the nose and a kiss on the cheek for Boomer. He seemed content with her answer.

“Whipped” Brick poorly attempted to cover his comment with a cough.

“Oh, and you’re not? Mr.  _ anything for you Cherry Blossom. _ ” Boomer mocked his older brother which cause both him and Butch to descend into laughter while Brick’s face turned a shade of red that could rival his namesake.

A bright flash interrupted the fun times. One holdover from the very first of these parties that Buttercup desperately wished would die was the paparazzi and extensive news coverage for those of the town who either weren’t invited or couldn’t attend - the former of which was a shortlist that namely consisted of villains that tried to destroy them on a day to day basis.

The small group of X’ individuals could hear the press chittering about their cute family. Part of their role as saviors of their city came with an invasion of their privacy through interviews, press circuits, and just an overall openness that Blossom and Brick both say is necessary - something about the burden they carry as heroes. In all honesty BC kind of drowns them out whenever they get on that specific rant.

Blossom joined the group only to usher them all over to the table set up in front of the cameras and adoring citizens so the boys could open their gifts. Bubbles disappeared for a moment only to reappear with two smaller versions of herself who both somehow managed to fit on Boomer’s lap. Buttercup supposed her baby girl isn’t the only daddy’s girl. Perhaps, she mused, It ran in the family. 

The next few moments went by in a blur of red blue and green paper, thank you’s, and flashing cameras with the local news’ anchorman giving a play by play as the boys slowly made their way through their gifts. Buttercup could, from her position standing behind Butch, see everything from a great vantage point. 

Boomer, seated on the far left, pretended not to know how to open his gifts, eliciting both of his girls to help him figure it out. One would think it would get old after a while, especially considering the stack sitting in front of the blue-eyed man was quite tall, but each time his daughter’s would giggle before helping their  _ silly _ father open his gifts ‘ the right way’ - Buttercup had to admit the sight was quite cute. Seated in the middle was Butch would unwrap his gifts then promptly pass the paper and ribbons off to Butterfly who seemed the definition of contentment as she sat in her daddy's lap playing with the colorful paper. Occasionally, the young child let out an excited squeal of  _ Dada! _ Before shoving said paper in Butch’s face just to make sure his attention was, rightfully, still on her. Buttercup couldn’t help but notice the longing expression that would take over Brick’s face as he looked down the table at his brothers sharing this special day with their children between opening his own gifts. She made a note in her mind to talk to Blossom about that soon considering she had seen the same look on her older sister’s face several times throughout the day directed at both her nieces and the other, many, children that had attended the large celebration.

Eventually, the boys made it through all the gifts - for each of which they made sure to respectfully thank the giver for. 

“Well, I suppose that’s the end of it. Thank you so much for coming, everyone! Feel free to hang around as long you want. I’m sure the boys would love - “ 

“Wait,” Buttercup cut off Blossom who, at this point, had migrated to Brick’s lap, “I have one more gift.”

Buttercup zipped over to the area the gifts had originally been stacked before they were sorted. Crouching down, she lifted the tablecloth and retrieved a small black box before zipping back to her spot behind her husband. 

“Trade?” She asked, gesturing with her head to the toddler sitting in Butch’s lap.

Butch raised an eyebrow but silently passed Butterfly off to her while taking the small box from her hands. Butterfly, thankfully, did not seem to mind. The young girl took up one of her pretty ribbons and began lifting it up to her mommy’s face, showing it off proudly.

“That’s a really pretty ribbon you’ve got there baby.”

“Ibbon” Butterfly attempted to copy her mommy’s words.

“Why don’t you show Auntie Blossom your pretty ribbon?”   
  


At that BC seamlessly transferred Butterfly over to Blossom who immediately began to show extreme interest in the glossy black ribbon to keep the child distracted for whatever Buttercup had planned. By the end of it, there was no doubt that the ebony material would be woven into a bow atop Butterfly’s small ponytail.

All the while, Butch had been examining the small package, turning it over in his hand. The box was made of dark wood and devoid of any wrapping except for the dark green ribbon elegantly tied on its top.

“Well don’t just sit there Butch, open it.”

“This isn’t some weird birthday prank, is it? He asked her suspiciously.

“Seriously?”

“What? You say that like you wouldn’t totally do it.”

“I mean,” Bubbles interjected, “he’s not that far off the mark BC. That does seem like something you’d do.”

“No! It’s not a prank. It’s a gift; a present. You know the things you give people on their  _ birthdays _ ?”

“ I could have sworn that I told you not to get me anything.”

“ And  _ I _ could have sworn I told you I was.” 

Buttercup didn’t need superhearing to pick up on all the  _ oohs _ and  _ ahs _ coming from the crowd at their, somewhat, intimate display. She just wanted Butch to open it already! She had a pretty good idea at how everyone else would react to what was inside the box, but she wanted to see Butch’s reaction.

“Just open it please,” she sighed, “ I promise you you’re going to love what’s in it. “ She really, truly, hoped that he would. Otherwise, she didn’t know what she would do.

_ Shut up. _ She scolded herself.  _ Of course, he’s going to love it. It’s Butch we’re talking about here for fucks sake. _

Butch slowly undid the bow, handing it off to Blossom who immediately began to tie it into Butterfly’s hair much to the little girl’s delight. Even slower - so slow in fact she could hear the new hinges at the back of the lid squeaking despite their pristine condition - Butch opened the box.

“No fucking way.” He looked up at her in amazement. At that moment her heart was so full looking at the pure excitement written all over his face.

“You’re - I...please tell me I’m not dreaming.”

Suddenly she couldn’t speak. All she could do was nod her head and pray he understood what she meant. He got her message - of course, he got the message, he knew her better than anyone - and suddenly she was being lifted off her feet and spun around in Butch’s arms. His laughter echoed in her ears drowning out everything and everyone else.

In his haste to get to his wife, Butch had dropped the box allowing its mysterious contents to spill out on the table for everyone to see. Shouts erupted around them and the cameras began to flash with renewed vigor - no doubt the various news outlets and gossip blogs would be rushing back to the office to attempt to break the story first. She’d find some small amount of amusement reading them tomorrow and watching their fanbase freak out but, right now all of her attention was on Butch. Her husband, for all his excitement, seemed to have several questions but couldn’t tell where to start.

“How?” Is what he finally settled on. Buttercup gave him an,  _ are you being serious  _ look.

“I’m confident that you are  _ well  _ versed in  _ how _ , Butch.” 

“No, I mean yes but - “ he laughed, “ What I meant was, how? I thought you were in the clear for a while with Butterfly and then you said that you were taking the pill again?” 

“No. Apparently, the higher concentration of X’ in my body from when I had Butterfly hadn’t yet completely made it out of my system - it completely burned through everything.” Butch had finally put her down and they separated slightly as their siblings began to descend on them offering their congratulations. 

Blossom passed little Butterfly back to her parents. By this point, she had lost interest in her pretty bows and obviously confused as to what the commotion was all about.

Butch pulled Buttercup close so their daughter was sandwiched in between them, holding is little family close - his family that was about to become just a little less… well,  _ little _ .

* * *

  
  
  


_ Breaking News:  _

**Our Resident Superhero Team Prepare to Accept a New ‘Ruff’ or ‘Puff’**

Yes, you heard us right, a new mini ‘Ruff’ or ‘Puff’ is on the way, everyone! At the RowdyRuff’s birthday party, Buttercup Jojo nee Utonium presented husband, Butch Jojo, with a very special gift, surprising even her sisters who appeared to have no knowledge of what was transpiring. The top-secret present was in fact a small onesie and a pacifier. Pictures taken of the expecting couple amidst the ensuing chaos show Buttercup and Butch with their eighteen-month-old, Butterfly, happily smiling while showing off the small onesie that read “Let’s Get a Little Rowdy”. Despite the very cute onesie clearly meant for a little boy, Buttercup later confirmed that she does not know the gender of the baby; she wanted to wait until after telling her husband so they could figure it out together. No doubt if Bubbles has any say we will soon be reporting on a very special gender reveal ( you can’t tell but we’re totally crossing our fingers). We have yet to see any mini ‘Ruffs’ with both Blue and Green pairs only having baby girls as of yet. Maybe we’ll finally get to see a little boy pick up the RowdyRuff mantle or, perhaps, we’ll have to rely on their red-headed leaders to continue the Rowdy name. Either way, boy or girl, it is no question that the child will be adored by everyone. We here at  _ Townsville Daily _ would like to extend our congratulations and happy wishes to the Jojo family. Don’t they just make the cutest kids?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know BC seems a little OOC in this fic (and I don't usually write her this way) but I kind of rationalized it as her doing this kind of publicly is taking her a little out of her comfort zone so she's acting a little off but her family is always telling her to do exactly that (get out of her comfort zone although this probably wasn't what they meant when they said that) and we all know BC doesn't do things halfway. If you like what see then please leave a kudos; consider a comment. Feel free to leave a request or a prompt.


End file.
